Ashes
Ashes was a Transcendent witch, and Tilly Wimbledon's bodyguard and lover. Appearance Ashes was a young woman with long black hair tied into a pony tail and golden eyes. Personality Ashes was a brash person who stood firmly by her beliefs and was wary of anyone who had yet to earn her trust. She was deeply loyal to those she put her faith in and was willing to resort to violence to protect her loved ones. Background Ashes was one of the many women taken by the church to serve as witches or sex slaves. She inadvertently saved Wendy on the day she awakened her powers and escaped from the Church. Chronology Ashes first appeared with her sisters during their interrogation of Theo. After hearing of Border Town's plan to aid witches, she decided to go with Theo to see if he was telling the truth. Near the end of the Torch operation, Ashes defended the Union against Ursrook and his subordinates. Unable to fend off the enemy with her current strength, she imbued herself with divine energy, becoming a Transcended and utilizing her new power to nearly wipe out the demons. Similarly, Ursrook consumed his companion's magic stone to regenerate and empower himself, leading to a ferocious battle that ended in both their demise as the Magic Slayer fell and Ashes' body disintegrated from the energy backlash. She is later resurrected by Roland Wimbledon when he gets control of the CradleChapter 1497. Powers & Abilities Ashes is an experienced combatant, having learned swordsmanship due to Tilly's connections, and over time, she had been in numerous battles against members of the Church. Magic Ashes could sense the form and flow of nearby magic power. As an Extraordinary, her ability belonged to the self-strengthening type and was not suppressed by God's Stones of Retaliation. Awakening:' '''Her magic greatly enhanced her physical capabilities, granting her immense strength and speed. '''Transcendent: '''Ashes transcended during her battle against Ursrook, further improving her physical abilities and granting her the ability to summon bolts of lightning Chapter 1163. According to the Magic Slayer, she is stronger than Transcendents of the Union. Equipment '''Broadsword': A large sword made out of pig iron, the blade was unevenly forged due to the the world's primitive metalworking techniques, and had rusted heavily from extended use. It was destroyed during her duel with Carter Lannis. Ashbringer: A broadsword Roland had made for Ashes to replace her broken one. It was made out of steel and modeled after the Ashbringer from World of Warcraft. The blade was half melted from her use of lightning and placed on her grave. Relationships Allies Tilly Wimbledon Ashes was romantically involved with and fiercely protective of Tilly to the point that she would not leave her side if she felt she was in danger or was specifically ordered to. Roland Wimbledon Ashes was immediately wary around Roland due to her past with the Church and Tilly's stories of him. She did not believe him capable of protecting the witches, much less eradicating the Church. However, after her duel with his chief knight, she gave him her begrudging respect, and began to trust him more as he continued to make good on his promises. Andrea Ashes had a rivalry of sorts with Andrea, who in many ways was her opposite. The two often bantered and had opposing views on how to resolve situations, but they worked well together all the same. Wendy Nightingale Enemies Church Heidi Morgan Ashes was outraged that Heidi had sold witches for her own benefit and took great pleasure in strangling her. Trivia Gallery Ashes & Andrea.jpg|Ashes & Andrea Ashes-2.jpg|Ashes Ash1.png|Ashes Ash2.png Ash3.png|Ashes (Curves) Ash4.png Ashes5.png References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Evolved Abilities Category:Sleeping Spell Category:Deceased Category:Transcendent